


mistletoes in march

by onelasttime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, also mistletoes, because i'm trash, dumb oikawa, nothing new, stressed out iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelasttime/pseuds/onelasttime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's <i>March</i>. Why do you still have Christmas decorations up, Crappykawa?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	mistletoes in march

If Iwaizumi had an option, he would never voluntarily choose to go over to Oikawa's apartment. Not only is it smack dab in the middle of the city, where it's too loud and too crowded for Iwaizumi's taste but obnoxiously Oikawa-like of a place to choose, it's also close to a variety of cheap and quick Chinese restaurants, which isn't the problem itself, but...

"Oi, why are there so many take-out containers on the counter?" Iwaizumi pauses to looks around. "And the dining table? And even the couch?" He can feel a vein already threatening to pop out of his temple. His doctor told him to avoid stressful situations, but his doctor doesn't know what it's like being best friends with Oikawa Tooru.

"Iwa-chan, always the worry wart," Oikawa hums, pushing aside a mountain of take-out boxes to lay his bag on the counter. Upon seeing Iwaizumi's glare, he hurries to add, "I'll clean it up, I'll clean it up!"

"You better," Iwaizumi grumbles, leaving his bag on the floor, which is surprisingly the cleanest part of this apartment. He moves to take some of the containers off the couch, nose wrinkling in disgust as he spots a spider. Grinning to himself, he takes the box carefully and makes his way over to Oikawa, who is  _still_ not cleaning, humming as he flips through the latest edition of his favorite volleyball magazine subscription.

He's about to push the container in Oikawa's face when he spots the reindeer and bright red and green lights on the back of the kitchen counter. He must not have noticed them earlier, too distracted by his disgust for Oikawa's hygiene. 

"Are those- are those Christmas decorations?" Iwaizumi asks, astonished and annoyed beyond coherency. Oikawa glances up towards where Iwaizumi is looking and laughs.

"Oh yeah. I forgot all about those," he says, voice light as usual before he looks back at his magazine.

Iwaizumi can feel a growl settle at the back of his throat. He drops the container with the spider on Oikawa's magazine, causing the setter to jump in surprise. He barely hears Oikawa's yelp or the following scream of, "Spider!" 

"It's _March_. Why do you still have Christmas decorations up, Crappykawa?" Iwaizumi snaps, paying no attention to Oikawa's complaining about how "mean Iwa-chan" is for 'trying to scare him with a cheap trick.' "That's it, we're not going over the video until you clean this up."

Oikawa pouts at that. "Fine, fine, I'll clean up," he relents with an over-the-top sigh. "But you know, Iwa-chan, this is sort of your fault too."

Iwaizumi throws the closest thing to him – which is, of course, a take-out container – at Oikawa. "How is this my fault?!"

Oikawa dodges the container with the grace Iwaizumi begrudgingly expected him to. "Well, if I wasn't always with Iwa-chan at his apartment, I would spend more time at my own place, taking care of it."

Iwaizumi wonders how many years ago he would have murdered Oikawa if homicide weren't illegal. "And whose fault is that?" he asks through gritted teeth. 

"Iwa-chan's, duh," Oikawa answers, flashing a smile in his direction as he tosses a container into the trash can. "If Iwa-chan had let me moved in with him–"

"I offered, but you're the one who said you already signed a lease!" Iwaizumi snarls. It was already embarrassing enough to have Oikawa tell him no, but the idiot then bragged about how much nicer his apartment will be compared to Iwaizumi's, because 'Iwa-chan has poor taste in furniture.'

"Sorry for being considerate,” Oikawa hums. “I just thought Iwa-chan wanted to get away from me.” His back is facing him, but Iwaizumi can still figure out what expression Oikawa would have. He’s unsure, but he’s trying to play it off like it doesn’t matter as much as they both know it does. Before Iwaizumi can comment on it, Oikawa says, “Not that you’re very good at that, Iwa-chan. For someone who doesn’t even go to my school, you’re there quite often.”

Iwaizumi glares at him. “Because if I didn’t check in on you, you’d be in that gym the entire day.” It’s true that Oikawa was hurt when Iwaizumi first told him he wouldn’t be pursuing volleyball in college, that he’d choose a school in the city to study something else – something he still hasn’t chosen – but he thought Oikawa had gotten over it when he found out their schools were a few mere bus stops apart. 

Apparently that’s not the case. Iwaizumi understands though. It’s weird for him, too, to not be on Oikawa’s team anymore, to hear Oikawa say “the team” and for Iwaizumi to know that doesn’t include him now. Still, he watches all of Oikawa’s games – not because he doesn’t trust Oikawa, because he knows the setter’s only been improving as always, but because watching Oikawa from the bleachers is a new experience entirely.

It makes him miss volleyball, but he doesn’t dwell on it. With Oikawa in his life, volleyball will always be a factor. He practices with Oikawa in his free time, for old time’s sake and for Oikawa’s sake too, not that he’ll ever tell the idiot that.

"Iwa-chan will be such a great mom one day," Oikawa croons, and Iwaizumi flips him the bird.

"I'm going to the bathroom, and if there are take-out boxes in there too, you're dead when I get back," Iwaizumi warns him, sending Oikawa one more glare – which is met with a cheeky grin – before walking down the hall.

After finishing his business, Iwaizumi begins walking back to the kitchen when Oikawa cuts him off at the end of the hallway. He waits for an explanation, but all Oikawa does is stare at him with a look on his face that screams, "I have a secret to tell you but I'm going to make you wait to hear it." It's the same look Oikawa has before he drags him into a haunted house or to a movie he really doesn't want to watch but has no choice because the ticket's already been bought.

"What is it?" Iwaizumi groans. He just wants to rip the band-aid off. He's had enough for the day. He just took a midterm, paid for Oikawa's lunch because the dumbass forgot his wallet, and came back to this mess. What could make this day worse?

"Look up, Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi does so, and apparently he spoke too soon.

"You're kidding, right?" Iwaizumi wants to cry. He should have expected this. He has only himself to blame. "Crappykawa, why do you have a mistletoe in the middle of your hallway?"

Oikawa beams, as if he was waiting for Iwaizumi to ask (which he probably was, and Iwaizumi, of course, just had to give him that). "Because I wanted Iwa-chan to come over," he replies, and Iwaizumi is about to yell at him to knock it off already when Oikawa's expression becomes serious. "Not that I wasn't touched when Iwa-chan asked me to spend it at his place, but you know, I really put a lot of effort into tidying this place up for you, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi sighs. They decided not to go back home last winter break, because Oikawa still had practice and Iwaizumi didn't want to leave Oikawa here all alone, so he stayed behind too, with the thin excuse that traveling back home would be too hectic and expensive anyway, which Oikawa saw through but surprisingly didn't comment on. Their families ended up visiting over the weekend anyway, but Oikawa was still moved.

"What? Were you planning to invite a party or something?" Iwaizumi asks, rolling his eyes. "Because if that's the case, then I'm glad I dragged you to my place instead. College parties are disgusting."

Oikawa laughs. "Iwa-chan is no fun. And the only people at the party would've been us."

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. "Then I still don't understand the mistletoe."

Oh no. Oikawa is smiling. Iwaizumi has said something wrong, and he knows he doesn't have the time to fix it because Oikawa isn't even looking at him anymore, his gaze focused on something lower than his eyes. "You know, Iwa-chan, I wanted to kiss you that night."

Iwaizumi swallows. Right, that night. The one Iwaizumi almost forgot about, but not really because how could he? Their faces were mere centimeters apart, and Iwaizumi still remembers how horribly handsome Oikawa's face looked, even when the only source of light was the TV. Iwaizumi would've done it, would've kissed him right then and there, for who knows how long, if there hadn't been a knock at the door, the signaling of their parents' surprise visit.

"Actually," Oikawa backtracks. "I've wanted to kiss you since before that," he admits, and Iwaizumi is torn between grabbing his head and pulling him down for a head-butt or, er, something else. "But that was the closest we've ever gotten, and to be honest, Iwa-chan, I think I've been a really good boy for waiting so long."

"That's arguable," Iwaizumi grumbles, but he can't find it in himself to actually sound annoyed. 

"Whoa, Iwa-chan, your voice dropped!" Oikawa exclaims, and Iwaizumi raises a hand to smack him over the head, but Oikawa catches it with a smile. "Aww, does Iwa-chan not like being teased?"

"I have two hands, you know." Iwaizumi means to say it as a warning, but even he has to admit his voice sounds a lot rougher. It's just hard to process words with Oikawa's face so close to his. 

"Sure, but what are you going to do with them?" Oikawa teases, and that's it. Iwaizumi yanks Oikawa in with the held hand and uses his other hand to wrap around the back of Oikawa's neck, pressing their lips together in an awkward mashing of lips and teeth that's sort of painful but also surprisingly pleasant. Oikawa tastes like teriyaki sauce, which is gross but also oddly comforting because Iwaizumi realizes that this has been a long time coming, hasn't it?

Maybe Iwaizumi didn't imagine their first kiss to taste like their dinner, but at the same time, it makes sense. Because if Oikawa tasted like, say, cherries, than Iwaizumi would have to wonder why he didn't see that coming because he knows Oikawa uses mint lip balm. 

And if Oikawa hadn't coerced him into kissing him now, then it just would've been at some other time. And maybe they would've eaten fish for dinner that night, and that would be much worse, especially since Iwaizumi doubts he could pull away even if that were the case. 

When they finally pull away to gasp for air, Oikawa leans his forehead on Iwaizumi's. He's smiling the same way he does after winning a game, and Iwaizumi thinks Oikawa must've laced his drink with some sort of drug because there is no way he could be feeling so much affection for a damn smile. 

"Not bad, Iwa-chan. Not bad at all for someone who's never been kissed."

And there's the crappy Oikawa Iwaizumi knows. He knocks him over the head with his fist, but it's gentle because Iwaizumi is smiling too. "How can you be so sure I've never been kissed before?"

"Because Iwa-chan would've told me something that important. Plus, who would want to kiss you? You're always scowling, Iwa-chan. It's scary and no one wants to kiss someone as scary as you."

"You do," Iwaizumi points out, but Oikawa only laughs.

"That's because I'm stupid, right?"

"Hey, don't say that," Iwaizumi huffs.

"You always say that though."

"Yeah, but you're not allowed to." Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, as if it's obvious.

"Hmm, but I'm your first, right? Right?" Oikawa asks, brown eyes boring into his. Iwaizumi is tempted to kiss him again, but he stops himself. There'll be time for that later.

"Maybe," he says instead, and Oikawa stands up straight at that, gaping.

"What do you mean 'maybe'? Who took away my Iwa-chan's purity before me?!" Oikawa cries, and Iwaizumi kicks him in the shin. 

"Don't say it like that!" he yells, ears red. He pushes Oikawa away, storming back towards the kitchen, which is looking a little better than before but is still an overall mess. Oikawa must've stopped cleaning shortly after Iwaizumi left, just to wait for him by that mistletoe. Dumbass. 

"But Iwa-chan," Oikawa whines, following after him. "You have to tell me now! Or else I won't let you kiss me again!"

"Who says I want to?" Iwaizumi lies, but of course that doesn't phase the ever-so-confident Oikawa Tooru.

"Who wouldn't want to?" Oikawa replies, and Iwaizumi sends him a deadly glare. "Not that I'd let anyone besides Iwa-chan kiss me, of course!" he quickly adds.

"I thought so," Iwaizumi says. "Now clean this mess up."

"How can I clean after Iwa-chan just kissed me?" Oikawa argues, but Iwaizumi just holds a finger up.

"One kiss per take-out box."

"What?" Oikawa asks, but he's grinning and Iwaizumi knows he heard him.

"Don't make me repeat myself," he warns. "And that's only  _after_  the entire place is clean."

"But that'll take forever," Oikawa moans.

Iwaizumi smirks. "Better get started then."

Oikawa lets out a dramatic sigh before walking over to the kitchen counter and clearing it of take-out boxes. He counts out loud, just to make sure Iwaizumi can hear him and won't forget the number of kisses he promised him. Iwaizumi walks over to the couch and helps start cleaning too, because, to hell with it, he wants those kisses just as much Oikawa does. 

(Iwaizumi also finds a disturbing amount of mistletoes in Oikawa's bedroom. He doesn't dare ask.)

**Author's Note:**

> ok but  
> i.) i can totally see oikawa not taking down decorations months past their prime because he's too busy ~~bothering iwa-chan~~  
>  ii.) i needed an excuse to write mistletoe!iwaoi in march gdi


End file.
